


Silly Me

by floofhyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofhyun/pseuds/floofhyun
Summary: Dongho and Minhyun were ex-boyfriends. Minhyun is frustrated that his new adorable crush Jonghyun is getting all flirty with Dongho but tsundere to him.





	Silly Me

Ever since the separation with his first, now ex boyfriend months ago, Minhyun feels no excitement in life. Like an empty shell, everything is just a routine while the world is turning around him. He is losing his goal in life and worse, he's becoming to hate people. He doesn't know since when exactly he has been acting this way. He used to be a friendly guy with bright personality and lots of friends. It seems that his first breakup had stolen all the sunshine and left nothing but dark clouds in his soul. 

His name is Kang Dongho. Minhyun's first love. They met in college when everything was easy and carefree. Dongho was Minhyun's best friend. They are completely opposites, yet opposites managed to attract. Dongho is fun, charming, sexy and adventurous. He took Minhyun to places Minhyun never thought. Beach at midnight, a beautiful hidden campsite by the waterfall where they used to hang out and sleep in each other embrace until the sunrise, or a sudden trip to overseas. Minhyun could never guess which place Dongho would take him to.

Everything was fun and like a dream. Until reality snapped Minhyun out of his dream. He had responsibilities to hold and he couldn't just have fun for the rest of his life without stable job or steady income. 

It's a chapter in their life where Dongho and Minhyun didn't share the same page. Dongho wanted unlimited freedom, he wanted a system. 

"It would be better if you never took the chance!" Dongho yelled at Minhyun that night in their shared apartment. Minhyun was under so much stress to finish his thesis as it was his last chance to graduate and get his degree. And having a boyfriend who kept pestering him with things about pleasure and freedom clearly didn't help to ease his burden at all. 

"We could have traveled around Europe by now! I could tend the bar, do music, you could write your stupid books!" Dongho blurted out. Dongho couldn't stand having his freedom restrained. He must be free and do anything he wants to do. Minhyun wished Dongho could have a little consideration toward his life and found balance in their relationship. 

After all Minhyun had spent years to follow Dongho around with all his fun plans. He lost counts how many times Dongho had kidnapped him from his sleep for a surprised trip. Minhyun just wanted a little room for him to organize his life too, but Dongho never cared about what Minhyun wanted.

"I want a break up, Dongho." tired to argue, Minhyun finally said what had been going around his mind for the past few months. "I can't take it anymore. If you want freedom. Go get your freedom. Be completely free from everything. From me." Minhyun said. Dongho slammed the door, drove his car and never came back. That was how they ended their long relationship. 

\---

The sound of the chiming bell from the opening door at the quiet book cafe where Minhyun used to spend his weekend afternoon snaps Minhyun back to reality. The fall season always makes his mind wander around to the past memories that he wish to forget. 

Back to the quietness, Minhyun decides to focus on his book while sipping his warm latte. Reading by the natural light from the cafe window, he flips through the pages, until he feels a little bump on his chair, followed by the sound of books dropped on the floor. With a little annoyance, Minhyun turns his head to the floor at his right side to help whoever it is pick up the fallen books. 

He hands them over without looking at the other's face. He is too tired to socialize right now. "Haha. Thank you. I am sorry for being so clumsy." the rather cute male voice makes Minhyun turn to see the stranger face when he's about to get back to his book. A pair of black shiny eyes with strong eye line and innocent smile greet him brightly. Minhyun feels like there's a sunlight seeping through the crack of his cloudy soul. 

"Yeah. No problem." Minhyun replied shortly. Though that's not what he wants in his mind. He has been a loner for too long and starts to lose his social skill. "Haha. What are you reading there by the way, the cover looks interesting?" said the other male who thankfully is rather more sociable than Minhyun.  

Minhyun showed the cover in silence to let the other male look at it closely. Minhyun swears he can slightly smell vanilla scent from him, and it calms his mind. "Piece of The Moon?" read the smaller male in mushroom hair cut. "Things that are precious because they're incomplete." he continued to read the description of the book. "Did you bring it yourself or this cafe has it?" asked the vanilla stranger. "I bring it myself." said Minhyun. "Wow. I should look for it at the bookstore later." said the other male while clumsily put his books down on the long table by the window next to Minhyun. 

"I'm Jonghyun by the way. Kim Jonghyun" He offered his hand to Minhyun for a handshake. "I'm Hwang Minhyun." said Minhyun, though he's reluctant to socialize but he can't refuse the small hand from this adorable stranger -- or now is called Jonghyun. 

It's suddenly evening when Minhyun realized that he has been talking for hours with his new friend Jonghyun. Bonding over books and video games while sipping some vanilla latte. It's the first time Minhyun has spent this much hours for the other person. After all the time he wasted on his ex, Minhyun had sworn that he wouldn't spend too much time on other people. Never again.

But this with Jonghyun is another exception case for Minhyun. He doesn't know why either he's willing to spend this much time with a stranger he just barely met hours ago in a cafe. Coincidentally.   
  
"So I guess this is it. I learned so much from you, Minhyun."   
  
"My pleasure. It's been a long time I can talk to someone who is on the same page with me. Speaking of on the same page. Do you want to borrow this book?"   
  
"The Piece of The Moon? But you were still reading it."   
  
"You can have it. Actually I have read it when I was in college. I just read it again because it's my favorite book." said Minhyun while shoving the book to Jonghyun's hands. "Don't be shy."   
  
"I'm not shy, man. Thanks really. I will read it when I get home. Oh give me your number. I will have to call you when I want to return this book."   
  
"Yeah sure. Here. Give me yours." Minhyun quickly takes his phone, punching Jonghyun's number in his phone. Everything is saved. 

"Bye Minhyun. Thank you for the book. I will definitely return it to you next week!" said Jonghyun while walking backwards, clutching his borrowed book in one hand, with smile brighter than the neon sign and waving his other hand to Minhyun in front of the cafe. Minhyun waves back and instantly replies with a genuine smile for the first time since who knows when. Minhyun returns home with steps that are lighter than usual and a little smile that can't leave his face. It's good to have someone who can understand him a little. Finally.

_"Kim. Jong. Hyun."_ Minhyun mumbled to himself while throwing himself to his bed when he finally reached home. _"He's cute."_

**Author's Note:**

> It is based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/floofhyun/status/1057636439163191298


End file.
